Written in the Stars
by Setsuna.xo
Summary: Four years ago, Alyson had made a trip to Konoha to learn how to harness and use medical ninjutsu and had returned home. Now, Tsunade had summoned her back for assistance on missions and in the hospital, though it seems like she is constantly running into a certain shinobi that she had a small crush on all those years before... Kiba x OC / Rated M for possible lemon scenes


**[ Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own any NARUTO characters. Although, I do own any original character within the story. Thank you~ ]**

* * *

**Written in the Stars**

_**Chapter One: Return and Brief**_

* * *

Four years. It had been four years since she had last been in Konoha. Originally, she'd gone and made her five-day journey roughly five years ago. She remained in the village to learn the art of medical ninjutsu after her family met Sakura and the rest of Team 7 while they were on a mission in her small village. It had taken some convincing, but Alyson finally got the approval of her mother.

The blonde smiled softly as the large gates came into view, blue eyes sparkling some. Long gone was the shy, conservative teenager that she once was. Alyson had grown into a young woman in her own right. Her already long blonde hair grew out a little more, reaching just passed her bottom. A sleeveless white vest with a dark grey hem rested on her shoulders with an undershirt with a mesh cover underneath it, revealing her stomach. A dark grey skirt rested over top of black shorts, her right thigh wrapped with a small ninja pack around it, and finally, mid thigh-high boots dressed her feet. A gloved hand ran through her hair as the wind blew gently.

She made it back in one piece, which was a good thing considering the Akatsuki were very much active. It only made Alyson worry slightly. Four years without word from Konoha and suddenly Tsunade was summoning her? Something big must have happened. Walking through the village gate with much more confidence in her step from the first time around, Alyson smiled over at Riichi as he called over toward her. "Hey! It's great to see you again!" The blonde called back, making her way toward the small desk and leaning against it. "How have things been?"

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old." The male started, "I should have known you'd be around sooner than later. What brings you here?" He questioned, eyes on the blonde. She only smiled as she shrugged, gesturing toward the Hokage manor.

"Tsunade-sama summoned me back, though I'm not sure exactly why…" the kunoichi explained, blue eyes landing back on him again. "Maybe she needs an extra set of hands at the hospital?" Aly wondered out loud, shrugging slightly as she brought her hair over her right shoulder. "But, I should get going. You know how she is when people aren't on time. Catch up soon?" She mentioned with a smile and a wave, making her way toward the manor.

* * *

It was like she never left. Konoha was still as lively as ever, even if things seemed to be in a small panic. It was something she noticed almost instantly by walking into the marketplace, all the villagers were looking over their shoulders. As much as she would have loved to stop and ease the worries of them, she knew better than to keep the Hokage waiting. The blonde quickened her pace, rushing toward the building at this point. She did make a point to wave back at some of the people who recognized her.

Alyson smiled, finally reaching the door to Tsunade's office. She knew better than to barge in, so the blonde knocked twice—waiting for the older blonde to allow her entry. Hand wrapped around the handle, she opened it up and walked in. "Ah, Alyson. Welcome back to Konoha. I hope your travel went well?"

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama. The travel did go well; I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" She mentioned, smiling at Kakashi who had already been in the room. The white haired male turned toward the younger blonde, who only bowed.

"Welcome back, Aly. It's nice to see you again." The male stated, a smile behind that mask of his. Alyson laughed, making her way toward him and hugging him.

"It's nice to see you too, Kakashi. How's the team?"

"Grown up, seems like you have, as well. Your mother? Causing trouble still?" Blue eyes rolled in response, causing the Jonin and Hokage to chuckle. "I'd best be off then, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi mentioned, placing a hand on the young woman's head. "Make sure you say 'hello' to Sakura and Naruto, they'd be happy to see you."

"Of course!" The blonde replied cheerfully, turning toward Tsunade then and waiting for the door to close behind her. "If you needed me, it must be important… you wouldn't randomly call someone from a village five days away for nothing… especially one that's only a Genin." Aly mentioned, a small smile on her face. Tsunade sighed, making her way back to her desk and leaning against it.

"You're right," the older blonde began, hazel eyes closed. "I wouldn't call you if I didn't need you, but your skill in medical ninjutsu is what we need. While you may be a Genin rank, you show much promise." Alyson frowned slightly, blue eyes landing on the woman. "The Akatsuki. They've been on the move, as I'm sure you've heard through the grapevine. I'm running low on medics, Alyson. I need you to aid my teams and the hospital when you're not on missions. We recently had an attack nearby, losing one of my top Jonin… you remember Sarutobi Asuma?"

Blue eyes widened at the name, bringing a hand to her chest as she took a step forward, "You mean, Team 10's sensei?" Tsunade nodded, turning her head to the side. Silence enveloped them for a moment, Alyson lowering her head. "I'm sorry…"

"Not your fault, but we need all hands on deck at the moment." Tsunade called out, hazel eyes now landing on the younger blonde. "You don't need to start today; the type of travel you did must have been exhausting. So I'll let you get yourself settled into the village. Tomorrow, report to the hospital and you can begin there."

"Right!" Alyson called out, catching the set of keys Tsunade had reached over and tossed toward her with ease. Bowing, the blonde turned around and left the office, sighing as her back rested against the wall. So it was because of the Akatsuki… teeth caught her bottom lip as she chewed it softly, taking a deep breath. Right now wasn't the time to be worried, it was simply time for her to show that she was a valuable asset to the village. It seemed like Tsunade saw her as one, so it was time to act on it.

Leaving the manor, she began walking through the market again to make her way back to her new home for however long she would be in Konoha for this time. Her blue eyes looked around her at the civilians of the large village, eyes softening. So that was why they were watching their backs… a gentle sigh escaped her, her mind wandering and not paying much attention to what was going on around her—causing her to smack into someone.

Faltering back slightly, Alyson regained her footing, bowing apologetically immediately. "I am _so_ sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" She called out, still bowing.


End file.
